zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranded
The Loungers go to a space zoo hoping to spend their first days in space together in a while, but discover that the zoo has mysteriously crashed and was seemingly abandoned, landing on Planet Wilo, which is a long-forgotten and forsaken world outside of the USRA's watch, and was left for the introduced and native animals to claim, as the zoo went into the bounds of this planet, and now the Loungers have to discover what caused it. Along the way, they meet Ajax, Marphy, Glora, Elmen, Commander, Scowalski, Cadet, Chocko, Sivo, Honso, and the recently-transferred Carbungia Zoo Gang, who have winded up lost because apparently Marphy, looking to go out into the wild, caused them to crash, even though it's revealed that his antics caused it to break apart when an apparent tractor beam was involved. With all the zoo inhabitants being at odds and arguing and only being watched after by the zany comical inhabitants, it's discovered that the tractor beam was created by Master Crobra, a cobra-like hermit and exile who wanted to turn these animals into more abominations for his army, and when he attracts the attention of these heroes and they come hot on his trail, he ends up causing them to be drifted apart by careful and clever manipulation, causing them to briefly go their separate ways while at the same time finding ways to get off planet when their Oxydome winds up apparently destroyed by Atrick. With everyone being turned against each other, and Ajax and his brother Sanjay and nephew Royan especially being tempted into predators, will our heroes discover their manipulation and put Crobra in his place? Scenes 'Prologue' Madagascar World, Central Park Zoo *Commander:... Wow, THIS is your secret hideout? Our secret hideout was MUCH bigger. *Cadet: You have missing cinderblock spaces for bunk beds? With NO tiny mattresses? *Scowalski: THIS is your lab? Amateur. Mine was WAAAAAAY better. *Chocko: LAAAME!!! *Skipper: Hey, it's not perfect, but it's home. I know it's not yours, but what did you expect? *Commander: Skips, we never said it was bad. It's just a little... Primitive. *Kowalski: Well duh, our dimension isn't as universally advanced as yours. *Commander: "Fair point, fair point. It's just that we're so used to our universes' great levels of tecs, we can't help but to point out how compairingly old school your universes are. I mean, your virtual reality games are still in their infantcy!" *Cadet: Then again, our zoo was in space. *Private:... A SPACE ZOO?! *Kowalski: You guys spent captivity in a space zoo? Wouldn't those long times in space ruin your body? *Scowalski: We come from a dimension of upgraded technology and you ask us something like THAT? *Rico: Deeerp!!! *Commander: "Though fair's fair, we did initionally felt some adverse effects on our first times. But we over-came them in time." *Kowalski: I don't think any pushups, situps, or ANY kind of juice can make the effects of being plumped up like those humans in Wall-E less likely. *Commander: We said before cartoon physics exist in our world. Yeesh, so overanalyzing! Outside Hideout, Nightlit Central Park Zoo, Outside Circus Zaragoza *Gia: So, you guys are the Clam Loungers we heard about? *Ajax: The ones and only, baby. *Vitaly: So, you save day on clam-shaped couches video game style? *Stefano: THAT'S SO AWESOME-A!!! YOUR TECHNOLOGY SOUNDS-A COOL'A!!!! *Brittany: I told you guys we needed a more specific and less-bootleggy name. *Ruke: Should I pull up- *Everyone: NO!!! *Ruke: ".... Well. Ya tried to offer imput, and you get yer head chewed off." *Gloria: You're not the kind of input that's legal. You're just an AUU Duke, who also got blended with South Park humor and the mannerisum of Abridged Android 17 and/or Jan Valentine. You almost always use vulgar language. *Ruke: I DON'T F*****G SWEAR ALL THE TIME, YOU ******* ****** **** *********** ******!!!! *Duke:... (Sighs) I'm feeling violated in many dimensional ways right now. *Icky: "You're gonna need industrial-strentgh soap to clean that guy's mouth." *Ruke: That's a cruel irony that should never have been made. Shame on your primitive dimension, you soapophilic s***licks! *Icky: "Hey man, it's just our opinion!" *Marphy: Yeesh, this zoo is so primitive. Ours had better pens than this. *Marty: Well excuse us for not being advanced! *Marphy: Hey, man, it's just our opinion. *Iago: "Ya just HAD to go for the irony joke, did ya?" 'The Space Zoo' Jungle *(A Xzerba is seen swinging on a vine before landing near a Yinguen chorus who fly away while a Cauter sneaks up behind him) *Cauter: SURPRIIIIIIIIIISE! (The setting changes to a zoo, while the Xzerba falls off of his treadmill) *Cerba: Ajax! I told you for the last thousand times not to interrupt me when I'm daydreaming. When the Xzerba's in the zone, leave him alone. Does Sanjay even know you're here? You know how CRAAZY strict the zookeepers are. *Ajax: Oh, come on, Marphy. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. *Marphy: Aw, hey, man, thanks. *Ajax: I got you something, but with all my rehearsing last night, I haven't had time to wrap it yet. Besides, the zoo isn't open yet, so nothing to worry about with Sanjay. (Notices Marphy looking sad)...... What's wrong? *Marphy: Oh, well, it's just the years have come and gone and I'm still doing the same ol' thing. Stand over here, trot over there, eat some sod, walk back over here. *Ajax:... I think I see your problem. And it's waaay too easy to solve. I just think you need to break out of that boring routine. *Marphy: How? *Ajax: Just do what I do when I'm faced with a repeated act. Make it fresh! Improvise. Do something new. *Marphy: New, hmm? Yeah, I can do new. (Suddenly the bells ring, signifying the opening of the zoo) *Ajax: Ohhhh, YEAH!!!! Here come the people! Oh, I love the people! (Jumps over to a Coppotamus pool) Let's go, Glora! Come on, we're open! *Glora: (Yawns) What day is it? *Ajax: It's Treday! Heroes Act Day! *Glora: Yeah, HA Day! The Heroes Act themselves, let's get up and go... Ten more minutes. (Falls back asleep as Ajax swings over to a Tiliton habitat) *Ajax: Come on! Elmen, Elmen, Elmen! Elmen, Elmen, Elmen! Wake up, rise and shine! It's another fabulous morning in the ol' zoo... I mean, unless it's a zoo in space, but STILL, IT'S GREAT!! *Elmen: (Comes out) Not for me, I'm calling in sick. *Ajax: Elmen... Whatever you say, you KNOW it's all in your head, don't you? *The people start flowing into the zoo. *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages... (Ajax gets ready for his big show) *Sanjay: Ajax, where did you go? You're on in a minute. *Ajax: No time to talk, Sanj. Gotta get ready. *Announcer: We are pleased to present to you, the King of the Space Zoo... (Ajax mimics the announcer) Ajax, the Cauter! *Marphy: It's show time. *Ajax: (Gets on his pedestal and does a pose) ROOOOAAAARR! (The crowd cheers and take pictures of him) *Marphy: All right, gather round, folks! Big show about to start! Marphy the Xzerba takin' care of biz, that's right! (Dances around and does a trick similar to Marty's water trick) Meanwhile, in a nearby Yinguen habitat... *Commander: (Three Yinguens are seen waving at the crowd) Just, smile and wave, boys, smile and wave. (Looks down toward a bowl) Scowalski, progress report. *Scowalski: (Emerges form a hole under the bowl) We're only 200 feet from the main air ducts. *Commander: And the bad news? *Scowalski: (Brings up a laser pointer-like object) We've depleted our last laser drill. *Commander: Right. That's going to puncture our plans.... Chocko, you're on litter patrol. We need laser drills, and lay off the blowtorches. Don't wanna risk blowing up the zoo. (Chocko leaves) *Cadet: And me, Commander? *Commander: I want you to look cute and cuddly, Cadet. Today we're leaving this hunk of metal. *Cadet: Well it's about flipping time. *Commander: You said it. (Chocko snagged a laser pointer from a kid playing in the nearby petting zoo) *Marphy: (Doing armpit farts) I bet'cha you guys don't see this on the Animal Channel. *Zosimo: Oh, please, what are you, 10? *Marphy:... Yeah? *Zosimo: Please. This is how a man does it. (Does it better) *Samantha: You guys are so gross. Besides, THIS is how you do it. (Does it even better) *Atrick: HEY GUYS!! GET A LOAD OF THIS!! (Farts off-camera extensively) *Cephward: ATRICK, THEY WERE USING THEIR ARMS!!! *Atrick: Ohhh. *Customer: UGGH, DUDE, PLEASE... (Coughs) SEE A DOCTOR!!! (Faints) *Xandy: Why did we let the Loungers tag in again? *Marphy: Well thanks for coming anyway. I hope your farting was fresh. *Xandy: GROSS!!! *Marphy: I'll be here all week. Fact is I'll be here my whole like. Endless space days and years, and holidays including Kraanmas, Banquet Day, Grim Night, Esonity's Day, and PLEASE don't forget to never spay or neuter your pets without their consent, and tip your cabbie 'cuz he's broke. *Suddenly, the four Yinguens pop out from Marphy's habitat. *Commander: (Sees Hud) You, slobber-mouth. Sprechen zie English? *Hud: WHURRD DURD YOU SUURRY? *Commander: Can you speak? *Hud: UHRF CUURRSHH UHR CURN SHPURRUK! *Commander: Ah, he's useless. I can't understand a word he's saying! Abort! Dive, dive, dive! (The Yinguens head back down) *Marphy: Whoa, whoa, hey, you in the blue and black! Wait! (The Yinguens pop back up) What are you guys doing? *Cadet: We're- *Commander: None of your zeeswax, pantsed monochromeboy. *Marphy: Oh, I can keep a secret. *Commander: (Looks around) You sure about that? (Marphy looks around seeing nobody at his earshot and nods yes)... Good. Tell me, you see any Yinguens travelling 'round the Universes? (Before Cadet could speak) Besides the sentient variety? (Marphy shakes his head no) Of course not. We don't belong here, it's just not natural, y'know? It's some kind of wacked out conspiracy. *Marphy: Hmm, not sure about that. Zoos aren't exactly bad for animals when you think about it. *Commander: Well if you're born here, no. But we aren't normal Yinguens. *Marphy: Yeah, like you said many times, need to know, tippy-top secret, and if you told me you'd have to rape me- *Scowalski: WHOA, WE'RE NOT INTO THAT!!! *Marphy:... What? *Cadet: You know that 'rape' doesn't mean cut with a knife, right? *Marphy: Ugh, curse those oPhone videos. *Commander: See, that's what places like this do to you. So, we're gonna join the Heroes Act and travel the wide open spaces of any ice planet we can set foot on... To the wild. (The Yinguens did a slap similar to the penguins) *Marphy: The WILD? You can actually go there? *Scowalski: Yeah. We may be in a space zoo, but that can't stop you. *Chocko: FREEDOOOOOOOMMM- (Commander slapped him) *Scowalski: So, you can be free... Whenever you want? That sounds great. You guys- (The Yinguens are gone)... Hey, hey, hold on, where are these planets? Tell me where they are! (Commander pops up) *Commander: You didn't see anything... Right? *Marphy: Yes, sir! (Realizes) Oh, other way around, sorry, no, sir! (Commander leaves)...... Meanwhile, in another part of the Cauter habitat *Sanjay:... So there I was, at the mercy of the quiet, cheating, most unfair Creenach in the jungle, so I waited for him to come out of hiding, and- *Royan: And when he did, you roared so loud, you obliterated every sign of cover he could find. Dad, I've heard this story, like, a trillion times. *Sanjay: Well... did you hear about the time I made the laughing Malfils- *Royan: Cry? Yep. *Sanjay: The Chargue attack? *Royan: Dad. I heard all 777 of them. *Sanjay:... Okay, then, here's one I know you haven't heard. It was the day that I was, for lack of a better term... Stranded. *(Icky): THAT'S THE NAME OF THE EPISOOOODE!!! Fantasy *(Sanjay): They were the stealthiest chrome snagues on all of Wilo. And I mean stealthy, some even burrowed underground. Kinda their specialty, but they were better in every way. Most predators gave up the competition for food and left days ago, but not your old man. Fortunately, I knew a way to intercept them. (Sanjay is seen following the holes and ran toward a clearing in the tall grass) I thought I had them... (Some snake-like creatures came out of the grass and signaled the others to come out) Classic chrome snague trap. They were getting ready to fire their spitting venom at me. There was NO ESCAPE!!! *(Royan): So what did you do next? *(Sanjay): What did I do? Well, as soon as they fired, that's when I sent out... the Roar. (Sanjay roared, sending all the snagues back and blowing them all away, cutting the grass in the process, then the dust cleared) *(Royan):... That's it? *(Sanjay): Oh, next is the BEST part. I only THOUGHT it was over, but they had a boss. (A giant snague came out of the remaining grass) He was the biggest I'd ever seen. Bigger than the biggest Narcacondas out there. He was 35 feet long. *(Royan): 35? *(Sanjay): More like 35... (The snague gets bigger and longer in the fantasy) HUNDRED... a-a-and 3 feet long! *(Royan): Cool! *(Sanjay): And he had 4, no, EIGHT of the biggest fangs I'd ever seen. He hadn't even bitten or spat in me, but I could tell his venom was white-hot... I mean, blue, and he hated humans. To fight him off, I knew I was gonna have to dig deep, deeper than I ever had before. So I climbed to the tallest rock, sucked in the biggest breath I could... *(Royan): Dad... I think I got it! (Did a pathetic roar as the snagues laughed) Reality *Royan: (The audience laughed at Royan, who was on Ajax's pedestal until Sanjay roared, making them stop, then they take more pictures of Ajax and Sanjay) *Royan: (Sighs) Story of my life. Your roar scares off a bundle of snagues, Ajax's attracts crowds, and mine makes the babies laugh. *Sanjay: ARE YOU KIDDING?! That wasn't as bad as the others, it dropped half an octave. And it sure scared me and Ajax. Trust me, Wild or not, you'll find your roar. *Woman: AHHH! IT'S A VRAT! (A Sinchi is seen tugging on a baby's necklace) *Sinchi: A vrat?! Listen, lady, vrats don't got bling like this! (The Sinchi is smacked away into the Cauter habitat) *Sanjay:... Really, Senny? Taking candy from a baby? *Senny: I prefer 'liberated'. *Royan: Pretty sure it's taking. *Senny: I'm a sinchi. A sinchi's gotta do what a sinchi's gotta do. Not a bad roar either, kid. Dropped another... *Sanjay: (Whispers) Octave. *Senny: Octave. So, you gonna head over to Marphy's birthday party? *Royan: I can't even roar. How will you know I'm coming? (Leaves to climb his tree) *Senny:... Don't need to, really. *Sanjay: You really think he dropped an octave? *Senny: Oh, pbbbbbbbt, absolutely! (Pauses)... What the heck's an octave? *Sanjay: Oy. (He follows Royan as Marphy overheard this and got an idea) *Announcer: For his final appearance of the day, the King of the Space Zoo. Ajax the Cauter! *Ajax: ROOOOAAAARR! (The crowd cheers as the bells ring, signifying the closing of the zoo) Thank you! (He catches flowers and gifts thrown to him) Thank you very much! You guys are great! You’re a great crowd! Give yourselves a hand, huh? (Suddenly a pair of underpants gets thrown on his snout) Whoa! Uh, thank you. You're... too kind. (Flicks the underpants away, but they land of Elmen) *Elmen: AHH! Underpants! SOMEBODY GET SOME DISINFECTANT, IODINE, SOMETHING!!! IT'S ALL OVER ME, GET IT OFF!!! *Ajax: Everybody get home safe. Hey, check out my website. Twenty-four hour Ajax cam. Watch me sleep. *Xandy: The hell would we want to watch ya sleep? 'Marphy's Birthday and Sanjay's Game' Night *The zookeeper is seen locking up the zoo gates and leaves. *Senny: Finally! And this whole zoo will officially be ours in 3... 2... 1... and... SH- (He was blown away by an Octophant trunk and yelled this) *Sanjay: SHOW TIIIIME!!!! *Nervelle: Here I come! (Jumps down off a branch but lands crotch-first on a fence) AIIE! Who put that bar there?! (Falls down as a Wasma helps some flamingo-like birds) *Bird #1: Hey, it's the cuddly torala! *Nervelle: I told you birds a million times before, don't-- (the birds start kicking and beating Nervelle) *Sanjay: GUYS! Off my co-captain now! *Bird #2: Sorry, Sanjay. (Kicks Nervelle one more time before leaving) *Nervelle: That didn't hurt. *Senny: Sure it didn't. Anyway, this is going to be a breeze. I'm FINALLY asking out mah senpai. *Elmen: Yeah, for like the 4 hundredth time. When are you going to realize Georgina's not interested? *Senny: Hey, she's a rodent, I'm a rodent. It'll work out, and I have the perfect gift to make it work out. *Glora: She's a different KIND of rodent. The biggest species of Wasma. *Senny: If there's anything we animals should learn, it's size doesn't matter. *Lirry: You'll regret saying that when you get stomped. *Senny: Why would she ever stomp on another ro-- (Bumps into someone) HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BIG JE-je-gee... (Stares lovingly at Georgina) Georgina. *Georgina: Quit staring at my stomach, Senny. My eyes are up here. *Senny: (Snaps out of it) Oh, yeah, of course. I got this for you. (Pulls out the necklace from earlier) It goes around your tail. *Georgina: Did you get that from the trash? (Senny stares blankly) Oh, you did! You little trash lover! *Senny: I'm no trash lover, I recycle. It's safer for the environment, and it's much more romantic. *Georgina: Romantic?! Don't get flirty with me, Senny, I've never had a boyfriend. *Senny: Great, so it's settled! I shall gladly apply for the position of boyfriend Numero Uno! *Georgina: Yeah, screw that. It's never happening. (Leaves) *Ajax: You sure can pick 'em, Sen. She's hot *Senny: Shut up. Let's just head over to Marphy's party. Xzerba Habitat *Marphy: Well, guys, you really outdid yourselves. *Lirry: Oh, I'm sure those candied qams will surprise you. (Chuckles) *Georgina: Uh, Lirry, you know what a SURPRISE is, right? *Marphy: Eh, I told it to him, so it's not surprising. Now let's see Elmen's present. (Opens it) Wow. A thermometer. You sure get the best health-oriented presents, El. Thanks. (Puts it in his mouth) *Elmen: Yeah, it's a personal present. It was my very first rectal thermometer. *Marphy: MUTHA- (He spit it out as Elmen blew his party whistle) *Everyone: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... *Ajax: Happy *Senny: Birth *Elmen: Day *Nevelle: To *Glora: You! *Sanjay: You *Georgina: Live *Glora: In *Ajax: A'' *Sanjay: ''Zoo! *Glora: You *Elmen: Look *Senny: Like *Georgin: A'' *Ajax: ''Monkey. *Elmen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND *Ajax: You smell *Nevelle: Like *Sanjay: One *Everyone: Too! (They laughed) *???: YOU WANNA COME UP HERE AND SAY THAT?! (Primates appeared from up above) *Nevelle: BUGGER OFF, WANKERS!!! *Marphy: Oh, come on! You guys are just embarrassing me, AND yourselves. *Ajax: What are you talking about? We've been working on it all week. *Monkey: Well that's just sad. (They laughed) *???: I've had it worse. (Royan arrives for the party) Told you I'd make it. *Sanjay: Royan! Glad you could make it, son. *Ajax: Hey, Nephew. You actually got out of the tree for once. I'm proud of you. *Glora: Well glad the party's complete. (Presents the cake to Marphy) Now make a wish, babycakes! (Marphy makes a wish and blows out the candle) *Ajax: So, what'd you wish for? *Marphy: Nope! Ain't tellin' ya, it's bad luck! *Glora: Oh, Marphy, that's just superstition. Anybody who believes that s*** is just pitiful. What could happen with a little honesty? *Royan: She's right, Marph. I made the same wish every year, but that never came true. *Marphy: Okay, I guess that's true. Alright then... I wished... I could go... TO THE WILD! *Ajax: THE WILD?! WHOOOOA!!! (Falls off as Elmen swallows his party whistle and Glora's jaw drops, and all except Lirry and Royan) *Lirry: WHOA, THAT'S SO COOL!!! *Marphy: Told ya it was bad luck. *Royan: ARE YOU KIDDING?! That was MY wish, too! (Glora attempts to get Elmen to cough up the whistle) *Ajax: You had the same wish, to go to the wild?! Are you nuts?! That is the worst idea I've ever heard. *Elmen: (Coughs up the whistle) It's unsanitary! *Sanjay: Yeah, we've got everything we could ever need right here. Great lifestyle, three squares a day- *Royan: And it's boring! I'm never gonna learn how to roar here, Dad! *Sanjay: Royan. *Marphy: The Yinguens are going, so why can't we?... Oh, s***, oops. Eh, so much for keeping it a secret. *Ajax: Not that it's surprising for them. They're psychotic. But coming from your mouth? That's another story. *Royan: Well, they aren't the only ones who figured out how to get to the wild. I've heard there are ships that go there. *Sanjay: Those ships are bad news, Royan! You have to stay away! Look, I know you're upset, but a Cauter finds his roar- *Royan: Here? Ugh, I'm really getting tired of hearing that, Dad! *Marphy: So... One can take a ship? Just hypothetically. *Ajax: Well, wherever in the wild you could go, there's certainly none of this! (Shows a steak) This is a very refined, type of food... Thing, you don't find in the wild. *Lirry: Yeah. *Senny: Uh, it's called meat. It's all over the place. *Ajax: I repeat, HIGHLY REFINED!!! And less bacterial. Meat in the wild is so fatty and you never know where it's been. *Marphy: Look, doesn't it bother you guys that you don't know anything about life outside this Space Zoo? (Everyone paused) *Ajax:... Eh, it's just one subject. *Royan: You never thought about it at all, have you? *Georgina: No, but so what? We're happy where we are. We won't last a day out on Wilo. *Royan: How do you know if you never tried? *Ajax: Royan, just drop it. If there's one thing I learned being a lifelong captive-born, it's NEVER trust your instincts. Now, how's about we kick off the birthday party with that shuffleboard game from the AUU in the Yinguen habitat? Gods know those psychotics are going to miss out on the fun. *Marphy:... Nah, I'll pass. The party was great. *Royan:... Way to soil his dreams, guys. *Senny: Sometimes dreams are meant to be broken, kid. You both would never survive out in the wild. *Ajax: Yeah. I mean, it's just a phase. It'll pass. We all have days when we think the grass is brighter somewhere else. *Marphy: Guys, come on. I'm 10, my life is half over, and I don't even know what part of my stripes are the pattern and the stripes themselves. *Sanjay: Please, why are xzerbas colored that way anyway? Not as stealthy as a Chromodon if you ask me. *Marphy: It is for animals that are color blind. *Nevelle:... Guess that makes sense. *Sanjay: All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be defined where you live. It's what's inside that counts. *Royan: I hear that all the time in cartoons, and it's not exactly plausible. *Marphy: (Sighs) Well, I'll just head over to the game. *Ajax: Don't expect me cheering much, Sanjay. I gotta save my voice for tomorrow. It's VA Remnants Day, you know, I have to roar extra fierce. Give 'em a little warning, you know what I'm talking about? *Marphy: "I'm sure those remnants seen scarier things, man. They used to have Qui. I heard she was NASTY!" (Later...) *Royan:... Told ya we'd get here. *Marphy: Yeah. Good entrance. *Sanjay: You think this is funny? Well we're not laughing BECAUSE YOU JUST ENDANGERED EVERYONE IN THE ZOO! *Royan: I'm sorry! *Sanjay: For what? Rebooting the guard bots, costing us the game, or ruining Marphy's birthday? *Marphy: Hey, it ain't ruined! *Sanjay: This isn't your concern, Marphy. This is a family matter. *Marphy: WE ARE A FAMILY!! *Sanjay: UGH, JUST, STAY OUT OF THIS!!! This is ridiculous. Those guard bots would've blown our entire celebration if they sounded the alarm!! The staff CANNOT know that we do these things! *Royan: It's not my- *Sanjay: Seriously, you thought sitting in that tree was boring enough to prove that being in the wild was much better by turning on those guard bots? *Royan: I SWEAR I NEVER- *Sanjay: I mean what is your problem?! Is this because you can't roar or because you can't go to the wild with Marphy? (Royan and Marphy were shocked as the crowd exclaimed)...... *Ajax: (Covered his mouth) *Sanjay:... Royan, I didn't mean- *Royan: You want to know what I do in that tree? I'm thinking how great it would be if Sanjay the Great wasn't my father! (Sanjay was shocked) And you accuse me of intentionally turning on the guard bots when it was just those two troublemaker friends of mine who just left me to take the blame! *Sanjay: Royan, I'm sorry- *Royan: Nono, save it. It's always about you, isn't it? Sure makes being Royan the Lame much easier, doesn't it? (Leaves) *Sanjay: ROYAN, WAIT!!!...... *Lirry: BYE, ROYAN, THANKS FOR COMING!!! And you thought he wouldn't show up. (Sanjay grabbed him and plowed his head into the ground) PHMMMPH!!!! *Marphy: You guys are awful! This is certainly something to remember my 10th birthday on. If it wasn't ruined already, it is now! (Leaves) *Glora:... Nice going. Father of the year everyone! *Alax: "...... Sanjay, broameano, that, was BEYOND an uncool dad move!" *Elmen: "That, that was too harsh, even considering our situation." 'Arrival of Master Crobra' Volcano *Snague:... Sir!... You're not going to believe it, but... Master Zhigu is here... And he has friends. *???: Hmmm.... What are the odds he'd show up on my doorstep. Good work, Vemo. You may've redeemed yourself yet. *Vemo: Thank you, sir. *???: HOWEVER... You didn't get any orders to find them. Kazion was instructed that job. You had your chance to prove it, and you failed. You know the rules. Those like you don't get another chance. *Vemo: WELL I COULD!!! (The figure popped out a flexible arm that grabbed him as he wiggled around comically and a bladed magic wand was pointed at him)... *???: No, you can't. I am THE GREAT ONE. Only I know you can. And you can't. And I know I don't have to remind you what I do to people who question my choices or title. You KNOW the punishment for blasphemy. (Another arm showed him a familiar red relic that displays very frightening magic figures)... *Vemo:... (Gulps)... *???: So, what I say about you, is true. You are incompetent and you will always screw up. You cannot change who you are. And the sooner you accept that, the better off your life will be. Am I making myself clear? *Vemo:... (Sighs) Yes sir. *???: Wonderful. So do not speak or strike out again, or there will be consequences. Wouldn't want to end up like your brother.... Though you did something productive, your insubordination calls for no credit. Now that Zhigu has come to me, I shall finally achieve my long awaited revenge forth with. (He removed his hood and revealed himself as Master Crobra began to sing this as the snagues and several monsters danced) *Crobra: "(Sighs)..... I love that freaking song." 'The Loungers Drift Apart' (Pending) 'Crobra Returns/Zhensi Kills Crobra' Isolated Forest *Crobra: (He came in his hooded robe) Master Zhigu!... My former master! Look what 20 years has done to us! You the master of the Qong Fu Palace, and me... A ROTTING SHELL!!! *Zhigu:... That voice! *Crobra: What an appropriate time to confront you, on a foggy night like this! *Zhigu: That relic! *Crobra: Followed by a blast from the past. REMEMBER?! (The whole setting changed as monsters arrived and he revealed his face) *Zhigu:... Master Crobra! *Crobra: (Mockingly) MASTER CROBRA!! (Normally) BAH!! Abandoned and destroyed by your despicable master!! But, you know what they say: What goes around comes around! *Zhigu: "...... The animals going missing, that herbavore herd trying to assend into carnivores, the corrupted Zoosa, all of these were your doings?!" *Crobra: "Well I don't know, did you happen to see any OTHER MUTANTED MAGICAL SNAKE MONSTERS HERE ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET?!" *Zhigu: "..... Your right, stupid question. But still, I should've figured you were behind this?!" *Crobra: "Well what exactly did you think banishing me to another world was going to accomplish? All that did was made me a problem to the locals here, and.... Well, the results speak for themsevles. (The creatures growled.)" *Zhigu: "..... A mistake I will soon correct, you dark shell of what I lost!" *Crobra: Hah! You could hardly pose a threat to me last we fought! Now this time, your master isn't here to save you... And neither are your new friends! *Zhigu:... YOU DROVE THEM APART?! *Crobra: Oh come now, you actselly figured that fate and bad circumstances really drove you all apart? Now we can settle this together! *Zhigu:... Very well! It's how it must be anyway! *Crobra: I couldn't have said it better! SEISE HIM?! *The Monsters charged (Later...) *Crobra: SAY YOUR PRAYERS, MASTER ZHIGU! NO ONE IS LEFT TO SAVE YOU!! *Zhensi: WANNA BET?! (She and the heroes arrived)... *Crobra:... Your togather again?... You misfits are better than I had anticipated. But... It's of no concern. (He turns Zhensi into an African-American Original AUU Human and brought the rest of the world to a halt except her and the founding heroes)... *(Bagheera): Oh, boy, this is gonna be similar to when Facilier almost turned us against Shenzi back in Camelot isn't it? *(Shenzi): I'd say, 50-50 on that. *Crobra: ".... Miss Zhenzi, why must you waste your time serving a bunch of fools? You had a great deal going with Scratch, and now here you are, without the power you had worked so hard to maintain, just because Scratch couldn't've properly provide during a drought.... Forgetting that the original king was racist to your kind and that you both lived in segrogation, reasons aside?" (Later...) *Zhensi:... I... I SEE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO TURN EVERYONE AGAINST ME SINCE I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO HAVE HOPE WHEN THEY TURNED ON EACH OTHER LIKE A PACK OF ROLVES, SO YOU CAN CHEAT YOUR UNCLEAR ANATOMIC ASS OUT OF THIS AND HAVE ME AS ANOTHER PAWN!!! *(Bagheera): Called it. *Zhensi: Well, that was your biggest mistake! For your last meal, you're gonna eat those hurtful words! (She failed to destroy the relic as he stopped her time to retrieve it and restored everything) *Crobra: You just crossed the line, you bitch! (He grabbed her and Zhigu telekinetically) Now you will share Zhigu's fate and your soul will belong to me! Zoijion, my friends! (Cackles) *Zhensi:... (Growls angrily) I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! (She kicked him in the groin and snatched his relic)... (She smashed the relic as it partially broke)... THIS IS FOR UUGWHEY! (She smashed it again) *Crobra: GIVE IT BACK!!! *Zhensi: THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!! (She smashes it again as it slowly withered away his powers) *Crobra: NO!!! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!! *Zhensi: AND THIS..... WELL IT'S BECAUSE YOUR AN ASSHOLE?! (Stomped it again as it looks like it is on it's final legs) *Crobra: NOO!!! *Zhensi: SAY ZOIJION TO YOUR LITTLE TOY!! (She finally destroyed it as Crobra died in a similar fashion to both this and Rasputin's death) *Zhenzi: "..... Oh that was just NASTY!" *Bongki: (He vomited Family Guy Brian style for 30 seconds)... Oh boy! That kind of graphic display is awful hard to swallow. *Zhensi: Hey, I wasn't expecting it, but I'm sure your stomach was more traumatized by that needlessly graphic display than mine so it decided to be just as graphic. *Hud: BAHAHA, YEUURH GUHT BUURR, SUUURRRNNHHH!!! (He laughs crazily) *Bongki: Yeah yeah yeah, laugh all you want, Zhekky, at least you didn't lose your lunch. *???: "HA-HA, MY PLAN WORKED, MURINCE?!" *King Huilian and Murince were seen! *King Huilian: "I told you the aliens will kill the serpent demon for us! My plan worked! Victory dance time! (The two started dancing, Huilian doing the robot) (Mimicing Robotic Voice) I am a robot, Beep-doop-doop-boop, plan was superior from highly advance awesomely kingly brain. It was utter perfection." *Ajax: "(Chuckles beused). Guess someone's more then too happy to have that guy gone." Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841